Turning at Sunset
by cameolover23
Summary: Two years after Holiday and Burnett's wedding. What are Lucas and Kylie doing now?
1. Turning at Sunset

_It has been two years since Holiday and Burnett's wedding. Our engagement is still on, although it's still a secret. Lucas keeps trying to convince me that it has been long enough but I tell him no. What he doesn't realize is that it will happen sooner than he thinks!_

I heard Lucas behind me and closed the journal quickly. He put his hands around my eyes. "Guess who?" he asked. "Hmmmm...Lucas!" I squealed turning around.

"Damn," he complained. Lucas stalked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. I got up from my seat at the desk and pounced on him, giggling the whole way. He grabbed me by the wrist and flipped us over so he was on top.

Leaning down to kiss me he said, "I love you, Kylie Galen." A big grin was plastered across my face. "I love you to Lucas Parker."

"When?" he asked. I pushed him off so I could sit up. I took his hands in mine.

"Soon. Soon we can tell people. I promise," I explained kissing him.

"But WHEN? When can we tell everyone? When do I finally get to call you mine?" He exclaimed.

"Soon," I said vaguely. I then left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

As I exited the house Miranda ran up to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the house. She was doubled over and out of breath.

She said through gasps of air, "Are. You. Going. To. Wear. The. Ring?"

"Shhh!" I whispered and pointed to my ear. No doubt Lucas would hear us at one point or another if we continued this conversation outside the house. So I dragged her to the car and drove us down the block. Miranda didn't take her eyes off of me the whole time. I pulled the car over so we could talk.

"I knew telling you was a bad idea," I said shaking my head. "How did you know anyway?"

"Well, I was doing a spell to check up on you and Della. You know it's been a while, you and Lucas promised to keep in touch. So did Della and Steve. Ugh, why are you doing this to Perry, Burnett, Holiday, and I? We were-"

"Miranda! Get to the point!" I cut her off.

"Ok Ok, so as I was saying the spell I did worked a little too well and I could...feel...your decision I guess that's how you would put it...SO?"

I sighed putting my head down, "I guess you would have figured out sooner or later..." I snapped my head up and squealed, "YES!"

"Oh my gosh, Kylie, really? I'm so happy for you guys! So how are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I would put it on before we went to bed tonight and see if he notices the ring. I'm not sure if he will or not but we will see where it goes from there," I explained. I really hope he would be happy. Obviously, he was going to be, but I was really nervous. There was no going back after this, yes I-I love Lucas with all my heart. But after that ring is on my finger everyone will know, Burnett, Holiday, my mom and dad, Daniel, and the scariest of them all...his pack.

They still hadn't accepted the fact that I am his Mate. We were destined to be together, it was decided by fate. Yet the pack just couldn't grasp the fact that their future Luna (Mate of the Alpha, Lucas is the Alpha) was a Chameleon. Of course, I could change my pattern into a wolf, but they might want me to turn. You see I have been avoiding my wolf form around the full moon. I'm terrified to turn, I've asked Lucas what his first time was like and well it was apparently really painful. I didn't want to endure that pain. All of your bones breaking at once, growing hair all over, the elongated canines shooting out from my gums. It sounded awful, yet Lucas was always raving about how great it was to turn after the first few times. To be freed of your human form and experience things through a new form, and see things from new eyes. I didn't want to do it.

Tonight getting ready for bed went normal as usual. Lucas was still in his office having a meeting with Will and some others from the pack. Since Lucas made it on to the council he had a lot more responsibilities now. While he was in the meeting with them I started to get ready for bed. Usually, I would just strip down to my underwear and put on one of Lucas' shirts, but tonight I added on to my routine.

I went to the bathroom to figure out what to do with my hair. "Up?" I asked myself while putting it in a ponytail. "No not a bun either...down!" That was perfect. It was wavy and shiny, it looked good right now. Now for makeup? Just a little, mascara, some eyeliner, and maybe a little lip balm. "Perfect!" I whispered to myself with a big smile.

On to the clothes. Lucas loved it when I would wear his clothes, so I settled for my favorite blue V-neck. It showcased the girls perfectly, falling just below my butt. All that was left now was the ring. Undoing the chain from my neck I slipped the ring off of it and placed it on the correct finger. It was cold but yet felt so right on my finger representing my promise to him. This was it and I couldn't be more excited.

I was pacing around the room for about a half hour before Lucas finally came through the door. "Hey beautiful," he said coming over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. I climbed into bed and he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in as well. I leaned over and turned out the lamp on the bedside table. Lucas turned his off as well and snuggled closer to me.

I guess tonight wasn't the night he would see the ring after all. The thought made me a little sad but then again how was he supposed to see the ring if we just went straight to bed. I peeled his arm off of my stomach, pulled the covers back and got out of bed.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked. Lucas was now propped up on his elbow and looking at me with a worried look. So I place my hands on my hips hoping that he might see the ring now. "To the restroom," I replied. I turned the lamp on and made my way to the restroom.

"Wait," Lucas said with a confused tone in his voice. "Is that...come here," I walk over to him trying to hide the grin from my face. I could taste the blood rushing into my mouth from biting my lip so hard.

He took my left hand in his and looked at my finger in amazement. "It is! You're wearing the ring!" He exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face. I nodded my head and joined him in the smile.

"I hoped you would notice," I said. Lucas grabbed me and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. "Are you happy?" I asked sheepishly.

"How could I not be? I haven't been this happy since you said 'yes'. I love you so much, Kylie." He exclaimed and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too, Lucas" I replied kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 2

The smell of burnt bacon woke me up but I was way too scared to see what Lucas had done to open my eyes. The smell was all around me and no doubt through the house as well. I moaned while stretching and turned back over, I was not ready for the day to start yet. I could feel him nudge me in an attempt to wake me up but it wasn't happening.

"Kylie," he whispered in my ear and I moaned back for my response. "Open your eyes sleepy head!" He was really excited about something, this should be good. I opened my eyes and sat up rubbing them. Once all the lights were out of my eyes and I could see again the sight was slightly terrifying to wake up to. There stood Lucas holding a tray with bacon and pancakes, both burnt, a glass of milk and a vase with a flower in it. That wasn't so bad but Lucas was a mess. He had flour on his face and clothes, his hair had batter in it and he had tiny grease burns on his hands and arms from the bacon that were already healing. It's moments like these where I really know why I love him. The things that he does for me mean the world and on top of that, he was incredibly hot like this for some odd reason. Lucas just took my breath away sometimes and this was one of those moments. I laughed a little as I looked at him and he looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because you're a mess! I can only imagine what the kitchen looks like." I told him as I got out of the bed. I took the tray from him and set it down on the nightstand. "I have an idea. Why don't we go take a shower and get this gunk out of your hair and then we go out to eat?" I said backing him up with my hands on his chest towards the bathroom.

"Good idea because I think the food is burned past the point of being able to eat it," he admitted. I just smiled and shook my head as we reached the bathroom. He knew what was going to happen once in the shower, so he was very enthusiastic to get the water running and ripped off his clothes. I laughed at him because he was crazy but he was mine. Turning to the mirror to check out the damage of sleep, I noticed my recent pattern change. Great I was a were but at least it wasn't a vampire, I really don't like being controlled by the urge of blood.

"Is this why you were so excited this morning?" I asked Lucas as he was stepping into the shower.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't remember," he said with a smirk as he shrugged and stepped into the shower. "I could have just been because you are so beautiful when you are asleep," he shouted over the running water. I got rid of my clothes and joined him. What am I going to do with him? I thought to myself.

"I love you," I told him wrapping my arms around his waist so my chest was pressed against him back. He put his hands over mine and I kissed his shoulder because it was as far as I could reach. We didn't stay like that for long though, he turned around and kissed my lips. It was passionate and loving; it soon became desperate and hungry. Our hands were searching each other and he lifted me on to the seat built into the wall. He was kissing between my neck and shoulder where he would mark me once I was ready to fully turn and claim my rightful spot as Luna of his pack. Now was not the time though so I met his lips with mine and we fought for dominance. He let me have control over the kiss but once he slipped into me, he took control.

The shower lasted about as long as I had expected. We both got ready and went to the car because after that we were famished. Lucas drove us to a little dinner on the outskirts of town. It had maybe twenty tables and four waitresses and waiters on a busy day. The cook was amazing there and the service was great, we have only been living in this house for maybe a year and we have been coming here ever since. Today was different though, today was the first day we would be telling people of our engagement. We pulled up and went inside, the hostess sat us down at our usual table and then our usual waitress came by.

"Hey, Y'all! What'll it be today the usual?"

"Hey Steph," I said. "Yeah I'll have my usual and can I get a soda?" I asked pointing to the soda machine with my left hand, flaunting my ring. I eyed Lucas and he was just smiling at my subtle gesture.

"Sure Hun-," she started. "Wait a minute Kylie what is that!" She squealed taking my hand in hers. "I knew it! Bill, get in here!" She yelled calling in the cook.

"What is it now Steph!" Bill yelled back just as loud if not louder.

"Would you just come here please?"

"What is it now-," He stopped short when he saw the ring on my finger. "Really?" Lucas just nodded in response.

"Congrats guys!" He told us while Steph and Bill both gave us hugs. The few people who were at the dinner with us clapped. It was great and odd at the same time to have all the attention on us.

"Breakfast is on the house," Bill said. We thanked him and Steph got us our food.

"See I told you it wouldn't be bad," Lucas teased. I nodded and we ate our breakfast, talking about nothing in particular. When we had finished we left and headed towards the car hand in hand.

"So," he started while he opened my door for me. "Who should we tell next? Your parents? Holiday and Burnett? How about Della or Miranda? Maybe Will..."

"Let's get the worst out of the way and tell my parents I suppose." This was going to be interesting.

I called my mom and told her we were coming over to tell her some news and that I was inviting my dad too. She wasn't too happy about that but she would have to deal with it. Her and my dad, Tom, just got their divorce finalized a few weeks ago and they hadn't really talked since then as far as I know. They were happy just moving on with their lives even after all this time together but I guess that's what happens when you fall out of love or rather, realize you never truly loved that person. I hope that never happens to Lucas and I but I don't think it can with the whole 'mate' thing. At least that was sort of comforting.

There was quite a bit of traffic on the way there. This turned what is usually a half hour car ride into an hour one. Tom only lives about fifteen minutes away from her at most. It's sweet really when you think about it, though she can never truly feel the same way for him that he feels for her, he still loves her enough to stay close to her and keep an eye on her. Whenever I'm worried about her all I have to do is call him and he checks on her for me when I can't. It's not that we don't think she can take care of herself it's just that everyone needs to be checked on every once in a while epically when they don't return calls or texts like her. My parents must be sitting in an awkward silence right about now, I can only imagine.

"You okay?" Lucas asked me as we pulled into the driveway behind my dad's car. I was staring out the window this whole time, not speaking and he was worried about me. I love him so much.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell him. "Just nervous as to what they will say. I just know my mom is not going to be very happy about this. My dad, on the other hand, I have no idea how he will react. He's never been a big fan of you and now you are going to marry his little girl, this will be interesting I guess."

"Well, we will do our best to explain it to him calmly and slowly so he doesn't freak out and try to shoot me with silver bullets again..." He shuttered remembering back to when we told my dad and mom what we were.

FLASHBACK

Lucas and I sat on one couch and my parents sat on the other, opposite ours. The room was quiet and I was feeling suffocated. The butterflies in my stomach felt like they were shooting guns at me and not just flying around like usual. Why did Lucas convince me to tell them this? It wasn't a good idea, they were going to either kill us or disown me. Just as I was having these thoughts and feelings, Lucas squeezed my hand in reassurance and nodded at me to start.

"Mom, Dad, I'm-"

"PREGNANT!" My mother shouted. "Oh God, Tom she's pregnant!"

"I'm going to kill you." He said murderously looking at Lucas. I got up and stood in front of Lucas at that point.

"STOP! I'm not pregnant! Why must you jump to conclusions?" I asked sitting back down as they did the same. "Guys, we have something else to tell you. I'm-"

"I'm a werewolf and Kylie, she is a chameleon," Lucas said, cutting me off. "There, now it's out and no one has to jump to conclusions anymore." I watched my parent's reactions very carefully in the next few moments. They both did completely different things and both were equally terrifying. First off, my mom, she fainted. Thankfully she was sitting. Then, secondly, my dad, he had left the room and I didn't know where he went off to. Lucas went to go get my mother some water while I tried to wake her back up. The next thing I knew shots were being fired.

I didn't know what to do but run into the kitchen, and the sight that lay ahead of me was something else. My father had a rifle aimed at Lucas and when I looked over to Lucas he was bleeding from left his side. The weird thing was that the wound was steaming and I didn't know why. I had never seen anything like it before. Apparently, my mom had woken up during this because when I ran over to Lucas who was now on the ground on his knees, my mother ran to my father and grabbed the gun.

I reached Lucas as he was about to fall all the way down and I helped him down gently laying him on his back. I lifted up his shirt to see the damage of the gunshot. The wound was still steaming or smoking I wasn't really sure at this point. I looked back up at his face to see if he was still awake.

"Si..silv..it's silver," he finally got out. "Get. It. Out." I looked back down at the wound and did what I could to get it out. I tried pulling it out with my fingers, then with a clean pair of kitchen tongs from the drawer and neither worked.

"Here," my mom said handing me something. "Try this." She gave me a pair of tweezers and that did the trick. Once I got it out Lucas visibly looked much better and the wound started to heal itself as it should. After a few more seconds Lucas was able to sit up and then stand once it was completely healed, all that remained was a red mark.

"What did you do?" I yelled at my dad. Lucas was growling behind me like crazy. I was doing my best to hold him back but it was no use. Lucas made his way around me and pinned my dad up on the wall behind him by his neck. My mom screamed and I ran over to Lucas doing my best to calm him down. He finally let go but Tom had bruises on his neck for a few weeks after.

END OF FLASHBACK

We got out of the car and walked up to the house hand in hand. Lucas was about to knock on the door when both of my parents answered it together. Lucas squeezed my hand and led the way into the house. So now here we are sitting in the same place as last time, waiting in an awkward silence again. My parents sat with one cushion in between them and looked in opposite directions. Lucas and I sat the same way as the last time; right next to each other, hand in hand, waiting for each other to say something.

"So," he said.

"So?" Tom questioned. Lucas just rubbed his neck and turned away.

"Kylie just tell us please!" My mom could barely contain herself.

"We're engaged!" We said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 3

Instead of jumping for joy or anything like that, they just sat there and stared at us. My mom was smiling, but still silent. My dad, however, was glaring at Lucas with a murderous look. I looked over at Lucas and he was staring Tom down. Maybe starting with the hardest people first wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Kylie I'm so happy for you!" My mom had a big smile on her face as she stood up and pulled me in for a hug. She took my left hand to see my ring.

"Oh my!" she said looking over at Lucas. "You picked out a very nice ring Lucas." She told him and pulled him in for a hug as well. She now stood next to us and we all looked at my dad waiting for his response. He was still sitting on the couch in silence and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad but I was going with the later.

"I don't know what to say," he started to say. "On one hand I'm so happy for you guys and on the other, she's my little girl and I want to hurt you right now but I think we all remember how that went last time. I think I speak for your mom and me when I say this is wonderful news, but we have some news to share with you as well."

"What is it?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

My mom scoffed at him and said, "Oh Tom, really? Why did you think now was the right time?"

"When was a better time? We are shocked at some news why can't they be as well?" he asked her.

"Well you've started you might as well finish telling them for me!"

"Your mom and I, well we are expecting!"

I looked at Lucas and he was just as confused as I was, "Expecting what?" he asked for me.

"We are expecting a baby," my mom told us.

A baby! What? How is this even possible at their age? I didn't even know that that was possible! This can't be happening I'm eighteen years old for Christ's sake! They are divorced how did this even happen? Wait, no never mind I don't want to know!

"Congrats guys," I said giving them both hugs. Lucas did the same. "Well we had better get going it's a long drive to Shadow Falls to tell everyone else. Bye!"

We left as quickly as possible at that point. "I can't even process right now," I told him as we pulled out of the driveway. "What just happened back there?" he asked.

I shake my head, "Honestly I have no idea. I didn't see this coming. They have been in the middle of a divorce for the last year how did this happen?"

"Well remember this morning? They probably did something along the lines of what we did."

I slap his arm. Ever since he has gotten on to the council and has been accepting even more Alpha responsibilities he has come out of his shell so to speak. He is more open about us being together in public and public displays of affection. He is, in a way, more childlike. If his last comment isn't proof enough, then I don't know what is.

"You are unbelievable sometimes you know that?"

"I try," he smirked and turned his head back to face the road.

The rest of the way we were silent and he held my hand over the center counsel. The road was empty most of the way. That wasn't unusual though; the camp was in more of a rural area of Texas. As we pulled up to the front gate I was reminded of the time Lucas and I were on the ground and interrupted by his phone going off. A smile started to form on my face from the thought. He looked at me with a knowing smirk and turned back to driving. We parked in front of Holiday's office and got out. Holding hands the whole way he kissed my forehead and knocked on her door.

"One second!" She yelled. Moments later she opened the door for us. Her hair was messed up along with her clothes and a disgruntled and equally disheveled Burnett stood behind her. A huge smile spread across her face as Holiday realized who we were.

"Kylie!" She screamed, pulling me in for a hug doing the same with Lucas while yelling his name. Burnett was now smiling at us as well.

"Come in, come in!" She ushered towards her office. "Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Tea? Anything at all?"

"No, no we're fine thanks," Lucas smiled and replied to her questions. She hugged us again and had us all sit down.

"So, we have some news," I started with.

"What a coincidence, so do we!" Holiday exclaimed. "You go first!"

"We're engaged!" Lucas and I said together, holding hands and smiling at them. Holiday screamed and hugged us again and Burnett didn't scream but he congratulated us, giving me a hug and exchanging a handshake with Lucas.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Well it technically happened a while ago but we started telling everyone today. Besides her parents, you guys are the first to know." Lucas said. He smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"Oh, you guys are so cute!" Holiday said.

"So what's your guys' news?" I asked.

"Well, um, we're pregnant," Burnett said nervously. We congratulated them the same as they did for us. It was a great afternoon after that was done with. We spent the next three hours catching up with each other. Lucas and Burnnet talked about what was going on with the FRU and the pack while Holiday and I talked baby shower and wedding plans in between just filling each other in on what the other had missed.

After all that was said and done, Lucas and I decided to go tell Miranda, Perry, and Della. I called Della on the way to her house, telling her to get ready and that we would be going to Miranda's. Then I called Miranda to tell her we were on our way over with some big news.

I went up to the door to get Della once we were there. I knocked on the door, "Come in, it's open!" She shouted. I opened the door to her quaint and charming home. It was a good size for one person. She stepped out from her room, running a brush through her hair.

"Hey Kylie, just give me like two more minutes." I headed back out to the car to wait for her. She came out and got into the car. Lucas greeted Della and we headed to Miranda's house. The drive was about a half an hour from Della's. Miranda and Perry lived in a cottage so she could practice magic and Perry could change whenever they wanted without having to worry about neighbors seeing them and finding out about our world.

The cottage was amazing. It was stone with vines climbing up the sides. There was a big red door and red shutters on the sides of each window. The driveway was gravel and she had the most stunning garden growing in front of the house which held her herbs and the most beautiful flowers I had ever laid my eyes on. Their cottage was almost in a world of its own. It really felt like it had magic. It was one of the reasons why I loved coming here.

Miranda opened the front door as we were getting out of the car and came over and hugged us all. She led us into the house where Perry was coming down the stairs trying to fix his hair. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist and we followed them into the living room to sit.

"How are you guys? I haven't seen you in forever it feels like," she declared. Perry smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. Holiday was wrong these two are cuter. We spent some time catching up with everyone and joking with each other. Perry suggested that we order something for dinner since it was getting late and we unanimously voted for pizza. While we were waiting for the pizza Miranda looked at my hand and screamed.

"What is that? Why didn't you tell me? How dare you keep this from me, Kylie Galen!" She yelled.

"What are you talking-Oh my God Kylie I've been with you guys for how long and I didn't notice I'm sorry. And yeah everything Miranda just said! Why didn't you tell us?" Della exclaimed.

"I was just getting ready to tell you actually. It's an engagement ring, don't forget that I love you guys and I'm sorry we just started telling people today I swear," I told them hoping they wouldn't be too mad when I added, "but he asked me a while ago."


	5. Chapter 4

The rest of the night went great, Miranda started planning a shower before the pizza even got there. We all spent the night talking and laughing; it was really great. Around ten o'clock Miranda had fallen asleep on the couch so Della, Lucas and I all made our exit. We drove Della home and then we stopped at the pack house before we headed home so that Lucas could check on a few things.

I was extremely nervous because I had never been to the pack house before or even met anyone from the pack other than the people who went to Shadow Falls. "Kylie it will be okay don't worry. Many people are going to be asleep anyway." I was hoping that this was just me being over dramatic but from the way that weres have acted around me in the past maybe I'm not.

It was a house, just like you'd expect, but it seemed like it was more than that. It was like something out of a movie. It was a two-story house, the upstairs consisted of rooms and bathrooms to accommodate any members who didn't have or didn't want a place of their own. the main floor had a good sized kitchen, complete with a very large fridge. the dining room and living room were quite large too, there was enough seating in both rooms to fit all of the pack members at once.

There were a few different offices and a conference room on the main floor too. Lucas and Will have an office next to each other. Will has become the Beta of the pack. He has always been so supportive and loyal to Lucas, so it only seemed right.

We walked into Lucas's office and immediately I was surrounded by his smell. The room was beautiful. There was a lot of dark wood and warm tones that encompassed the room. It was completed with a couch, two floor-to-ceiling bookshelves on either side of the door and a large desk towards the middle of the room with two chairs in front of it. Lucas walked directly to sit behind the desk and began shuffling around papers. I took this opportunity to admire the contents of the bookshelves and the framed artwork he had hanging on the walls. My favorite one so far was an old sketching of a wolf pack in the forest during the winter. They seemed to blend in with the lines of the trees as the snow was falling around them.

"Wow," I remarked. "This is beautiful."

"Yes, you are," he said without even looking up from what he was doing.

I just smiled and continued to examine his office. Some of the books looked newer but the majority of them looked much older than time.

"Where did you get all of these?" I asked pointing to the older books.

"Most of them are from members of the council, others were in my grandmother's house, and some I've hunted down over the past year or so."

"What are they about, aside from the obvious?" He looked up from the papers in front of him and smiled at me.

"Well, a lot of them have to do with our history as a species, how we came to be, what wars have been fought, things like that," He got up and walked over to point out books to me. "Some are made for Alpha's, different strategies for war, running a pack, handling disputes. Others deal with our world as a whole, the history of it, all the different types of species and how they interact with one another. They are pretty interesting if you want to borrow them. These are things you're going to need to know and understand soon."

"Huh, maybe I should start coming by more often then?"

"I wouldn't object to that one bit." I smiled and continued to look around and he went back to his desk.

"I should be done in the next ten minutes or so if you want to go look around the house some more."

"Okay, I'll do that," I said leaving the room. Not exactly sure where to begin, I took a right and just went for it. This led me towards Will's office and the conference room. It, like the other common rooms of the house, was big enough to accommodate all of the pack at one time. Leaving that room and continuing on my journey I went back down the hallway and came across the living room. There were a few people sitting around watching some show on the TV.

"Hi," I said as they all turned around to look at me. They each gave me a confused look and then turned back to what they were doing. I decided that exploring without Lucas didn't seem appealing anymore, so I started to make my way back to his office but stopped when I heard a very familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"...that's what I said!" The person laughed. Whoever they were talking to said something else and they responded, "Yeah, I have patrol duty in the morning so I'm going to head to bed. It was great to see you."

I peaked my head around the wall to see if it was who I thought it was. As the figure ascended up the stairs, I caught a glimpse of a wolf tattoo and beautiful black hair. That was Fredericka.


End file.
